This application proposes to test the effectiveness of a DVD-delivered home-based physical activity intervention targeting flexibility, toning, and balance (FTB) activities when compared with an attention control condition to reduce functional limitations and enhance functional performance and quality of life (QOL) in older adults. It is hypothesized that participation in this 6-month FTB program will improve functional fitness and balance, reduce functional limitations, and improve overall quality of life at the end of the trial and at 6-month follow-up. A further aim is to longitudinally test the mediators of physical activity effects on functional limitations and quality of life. A final aim is to implement REAIM (Reach, Effectiveness, Adoption, Implementation, and Maintenance) principles into the design and evaluation of the proposed study in order to determine the potential public health impact of delivering physical activity via DVD media. The aims and objectives of the proposed application are consistent with the National Institute on Aging's strategies for improving the health and quality of life of older Americans. Additionally, our reach and generalizability of findings are likely to be considerable. We propose to recruit and randomly assign 250 older (65+ years) low-active adults from across central Illinois to the FTB condition to be delivered in the home by DVD or an attention control condition receiving a healthy aging DVD and equivalent contact time. The control condition will be offered the FTB program following the 6- month follow-up assessments. Primary outcome measures are functional performance and functional limitations with secondary outcomes being self-efficacy, physical activity, health status, and quality of life. All measured will be assessed at baseline, six and twelve months. All hypotheses will be tested using latent growth curve modeling within a covariance modeling framework. PUBLIC HEALTH RELEVANCE: The public health relevance of this application is considerable as it targets an element of the population that is largely sedentary and suffers from unprecedented levels of functional limitations, factors that have significant implications for compromised quality of life and independent living. By adopting a REAIM approach to the design and implementation we will be able to effectively improve the physical activity behavior of a broad class of older adults with few exclusionary criteria to study entry enhancing reach and generalizability of findings.